


【先杨】事项合并

by SteviaRebaudia



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteviaRebaudia/pseuds/SteviaRebaudia
Summary: *《先婚后爱》番外一*两年前的if线，如果那晚先寇布没有选择离开。
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 13





	【先杨】事项合并

\- 

先寇布自睡梦中醒转时，恰好听见敲在耳膜上的一句“不劳费心”。

杨威利正背对着他讲电话。这算是稀罕事，嗜睡的黑发男人通常会在周末睡到接近中午，然后心安理得地享受下属准备的早午餐。昏暗卧室内的挂钟指针正指向八点半，先寇布懒懒打了个呵欠，自身后把似乎有点心情不佳的上司捞进怀里。

“好吧，我会认真考虑的。”杨威利一边礼貌地应付着电话那头，一边皱着眉毛试图拨开蹭进自己颈窝的脑袋，酸软的胳膊却使不上力，只能转头用口型对男人无声说“很痒”，接着又把注意力放回通话中，敷衍地与之道别：“……好。那么，再见。”

身后的恶作剧随着电话被挂断而停止，先寇布在他烙着新鲜齿印的肩头落下一个吻，漫不经心地问：“公司的事？”

“不是。”杨威利把手机丢到一边，终于得以用两只手把男人推开，掀开被子坐起身来。他难得会在周末里醒这么早，依往常的性子必定要补个回笼觉，如今却给一通电话搅得没了困意，索性决定就这么起床。

“那么，是什么坏消息吗？”先寇布亦跟着坐起身，伸手去够昨晚被顺手丢在床下的衬衫。他并非要对这通电话刨根问底，只是杨威利的私生活简单空白到能被任何亲近的友人了如指掌，他们的关系已是其中为数不多的秘密。除此之外，如果不是公事，他实在无法想象会有什么事能令对方如此困扰。 

杨威利没有做声，沉默地寻找到自己的家居服一件件穿上，先是掉在床边的上衣，然后去捡床尾地板上的裤子。先寇布当他有难言之隐，便不追问，自下而上仔细扣起衬衫的扣子。他们本来也不是那种必须跟对方推心置腹的关系，虽然过去的两年里，两人聊天的内容一向百无禁忌。

“我猜到会有这天，只是没想到对方会这么急着打电话来。”黑发男人穿好衣服，站在床边扯了个懒腰，然后“唰”地拉开窗帘，打开窗子透气。厚实的遮光布外早已天光大亮，春末明亮的日光照进屋子，将满室暧昧的狼藉尽数曝光。褶皱凌乱的床榻、散落一地的衣物和打成死结丢在垃圾桶里的数个乳胶制品，无一不昭示着两人昨晚折腾得有多激烈。当然，这其中必然有过量的白兰地推波助澜，但昨天是杨威利的三十岁生日，即使放纵一点也情有可原。 

先寇布左眼皮一跳，忽地猜到了什么。但他还没来得及问，对方便已经提前替他解答： 

“是政府的婚育部门打来的电话。”杨威利发出一声无奈何的叹息，疲惫地抬手挠了挠头发：“我三十岁了，华尔特。他们通知我，必须得去参加DNA匹配了。” 

先寇布怔了一下，不知是否该像揶揄其他同事那样满怀恶意地说声“恭喜”，迟疑片刻，终究没有去做故意讨嫌的事。 

“这有什么。”他只是轻描淡写道：“你又不打算去。” 

“……确实。”杨威利点点头，像是被下属轻松的态度感染，忽然轻轻笑起来：“说起来，会这么肯定我不打算参加匹配的，大概只有你了。”

我可没那么肯定。先寇布在心底反驳，至少在杨威利亲口这么说之前，那于他而言更像是被掩饰在陈述口吻下的祈使句。“毕竟我大概是唯一被允许进入您卧室的下属，当然要更机灵一点。”他也跟着弯起嘴角，说话间已经下床，替房间的主人将被子折叠收好，又扯平床单：“既然您不打算继续睡了，或许我们今天可以一起吃早餐？”

“冰箱里剩下的食材还是你上次来的时候买的。”杨威利耸耸肩，默许了他的提议：“再等不到人来烹饪，它们就要被放坏了。”

那大概是三天之前的事，同样是一个分享卧室的夜晚，和一个共进早餐的清晨。杨威利平日里从不在家中开伙，因而先寇布打算留宿的日子，是他为数不多能在家享用早餐的时候。做上司的早已对此习以为常，甚至对下属不算高明的平淡厨艺有所依赖，有那么几次他主动开口邀先寇布下班后去喝一杯，图谋的都只不过是第二天早上那份搭配红茶的温热早餐。 

催婚电话带来的不悦被厨房中飘出的红茶香味驱散殆尽，杨威利坐在餐厅里随手翻阅着报纸，余光瞥见先寇布站在灶炉前摆弄煎锅的背影，不由得转头定定看了一会儿，突然开口叫他：  
“华尔特。”

“嗯？”

“你可以把'大概’去掉。”他说，没有特意解释这没头没尾的话是指什么，平静的话音下掩埋着一点自己也未曾发觉的忐忑：“而且这种状况恐怕要持续很久。”

先寇布的动作停顿下来，愣神的时间有点长，直到锅里正处在紧要关头的煎蛋散发糊味时才回过神，赶紧抢救性地把鸡蛋倒进盘子。 

“我很荣幸。而且这种事，持续多久都无所谓。”良久，男人才扯着笑音答话。话题的走向分明达成了某种共识，他却不知为何无法真正为此而轻松，只得刻意在语调里添加一点轻浮：

“反正，你我都没打算跟谁结婚，不是吗？”

-

接连不断的催婚电话果然如传闻中一样惹人厌烦，它与骚扰电话一样不分时间与场合，而比骚扰电话还要烦人的一点，则是无法被加入通讯录黑名单。你当然可以尝试那么做，但政府方面的匹配通知仍然会通过联系亲友等方式向公民施加压力，如有必要，甚至会派人登门拜访。不婚主义者和婚姻自由派们都对此深恶痛绝，但为了不因此给身边人带来麻烦，多数人都会选择独自忍耐。

杨威利便是选择了隐忍的其中一员。

每日雷打不动的一通电话时机不定，但都礼貌地避开了休息时间。倘若不及时接起，对方就会不厌其烦地拨打到机主愿意接电话为止。有不少次都发生在下午的部门会议中，杨威利的手机突然开始在下属们的注视下嗡嗡震动，他窘迫不已，但也必须接起电话不耐烦地丢下一句“抱歉我在开会”，才能继续刚才被打断的内容。 

一个小时之后手机还会再次响起，声音甜美的政府客服人员会在杨威利接电话之后体贴地询问：“您的会议已经结束了吗？”

这状况自然引起了部门内同事们的注意，但归功于杨威利看上去格外年轻的面孔，绝大多数人都没有把这些不合时宜的电话与匹配通知联系到一起。贸易课中逐渐有了传言，说课长先生或许交往了一位特别粘人且任性的恋人。而这样的难以相处性格，即使是他们的上司这样亲切又温和的Beta，恐怕也会有无法消受的一天。 

这论调总让先寇布觉得好笑，除了觉得同事们的猜测不着边际之外，也多少带点独享秘密的优越感。毕竟只有这个Alpha清楚，虽然杨威利身上带着与Beta相似的的全部要素，但他的确是个货真价实的Omega。 

红茶气味的信息素确实难以察觉，可一旦私下相处的时间够久，便能愈发清晰地分辨出其中温润的甜意。那甜味于先寇布而言具有难以名状的吸引力，甚至与官能的层面无关，仅仅是种惹人亲近的疗愈感。他喜爱在加班后去杨威利那里过夜，充盈周遭的温暖甜香安抚紧绷的神经，总使他睡得很好。不过那样舒适的深眠中也有性爱的功劳，他去一位Omega家中留宿，目的总不可能是单纯地睡上一觉。 

——尽管他第一次留宿的那天晚上，确实不知道杨威利是个Omega。 

他在一个格外尴尬的时机发现了上司的真实性别，进行到一半的情事如箭在弦，但为了搞清楚状况，只得咬牙停下。实则他才不在乎杨威利到底是Omega还是别的什么，但课长先生正因身体产生的陌生反应陷入恐慌，过于僵硬的身体令本该你情我愿的事变成勉强。卧室中旖旎而火热的气氛陡然冷却，先寇布随手扯过被子盖在杨威利赤裸的双腿上，也遮住人身下床单上洇开的水痕。 

“抱歉……我不是有意瞒你。”彼时的黑发Omega将脸埋进双膝，闷声嗫嚅着：“我已经习惯把自己的身体当作Beta了。本来以为，它永远也不会产生异常……我是说，正常的反应。”

所以他的上司原本可能患有跟性冷感相关的隐疾。先寇布心下了然，善解人意地长呼出一口气：“没关系，我能理解。”他温声道，安慰性地用掌心摩挲对方的肩膀：“要是您没有准备好，我们今晚就……”

“算了”两个字还未出口，杨威利猛然抬起头来，颤抖的黑色瞳仁中布满惊慌。在这样的关头被独自丢下对于任何人来说都过于难堪，先寇布忽地意识到这一点，胸口如遭愧疚感猛锤一记，呼吸也跟着发紧。他进门前分明有过恻隐之心，却因一念之差选择吻住对方生怯的双唇。这晚的开端本就始于他趁着杨威利的酒醉趁虚而入，如今事情搞成这样，他总要负责到底。 

“……我会温柔一点的。”最终Alpha改口，展开臂弯将身型单薄的Omega揉进怀里：“如果您觉得无法承受，随时可以叫停。”

个中滋味是否美妙，先寇布已经回忆不清，唯独清楚记得的是为了不让杨威利留下心理阴影，过于漫长又温吞的前戏几乎磨光了他所有引以为傲的自控力，此后光是联想到性爱便发自内心地觉得疲惫，将近一个月的时间里硬是未沾半点荤腥。杨威利亦没有再次提起过这件事，他们如常做回普通同事，就如那个晚上之前一样。 

但先寇布很清楚，他们之间确实发生了一些改变。 

黑发男人那致密外壳上肉眼难辨的裂缝，那被掩藏在寡淡外表下生涩的风情，都成了他们共有的秘密。闻嗅后颈的恶作剧带上了不同于玩笑的狎昵意味，切实捕捉得到气味的鼻尖多了鲜明的目的性，涌入感官的红茶水汽如同勾勒在日历上鲜红的标记，提示他们经历过非同寻常的一晚。 

Alpha甚至有点食髓知味。 

先寇布并未正式把“找机会再来一次”纳入日程，但每天都会与课长先生在公司中照面，对这事的惦记也确实有增无减。他还未来得及想办法制造契机，幸运女神已将突如其来的加班递至眼下，某次他与杨威利一起离开办公室时已将近夜里九点，黑发Omega在电梯里踌躇了一会儿，低声问先寇布今晚是否有约。 

“如果你不急着睡觉的话，”杨威利语调平静地发出邀请：“要一起去喝一杯吗？”

饮酒的地方由先寇布挑选，安静朴素的小酒馆算是Alpha独享夜晚的秘密基地之一，不适合与热爱浪漫的女性们约会，倒很适合招待杨威利这样挑剔的酒鬼。课长先生对这里赞不绝口，忍不住多贪下的那几杯酒半是因为心情愉悦，半是因为下属的有意哄劝。先寇布没有告诉他的是，这家酒馆还有个隐性的优点——它的位置就在先寇布的住所楼下，如果杨威利愿意，他们随时可以上楼去。

“其实我上次就想说了。”酒意正酣的黑发Omega抬起脸来，将鼻尖凑向男人敞开的领口：“先寇布，你真的很好闻。”

“原来如此。托白兰地的福，您上次才愿意被我冒犯。”先寇布笑出声，抬手搭上杨威利的腰，状似不经意地提议：“今天太晚了。如果您不嫌弃，要不要住在我这里？”

“好。”出乎意料地，杨威利没有犹豫，任Alpha搂着自己，顺势把脑袋靠在对方的肩膀上：“那么，今晚也得劳你照料了。”

他确实被先寇布照料得很好。鞋子胡乱踢掉在玄关，西装外套落在浴室门口，皱巴巴衣裤逶迤一地，人则被丢在床上。Alpha宽厚的身躯欺压而上，捏着他的下颌继续从进门时就已经开始的深吻，末了与他额头相抵，呼吸交错：

“这里是我的地盘，所以得照我的方式来。”先寇布哑声确认着Omega的意愿：“……这次，我可不会再那么温柔了。”

杨威利闻言微微怔忪，撇开视线在黑暗中思索，没有出声答话。

但片刻之后，他抬起手，拥住了Alpha的脖子。

-

“方糖只剩下一颗了，华尔特。”杨威利从厨房探出脑袋：“你能把它让给我吗？”

“从左数第二个橱柜里有一盒新的。”先寇布头也未抬，正忙着核对笔记本屏幕与手上那摞纸质的表格，全然没有起身帮忙的意思。反正这里是杨威利的家，就算户主再怎么生活马虎，总不至于连一盒糖都找不到——何况他还特意把它放在了橱柜里最显眼的地方。

黑发的Omega缩回头去，几分钟后端着两杯红茶出来，搁在茶几上。花纹朴素却样式考究的陶瓷茶杯是杨威利惯用的茶具，黑色的马克杯则是先寇布放在他这里的。与之一同入驻了杨威利家中的还有Alpha的一套洗漱用具、一套睡衣、几双袜子和从里到外的一身换洗衣服，它们不是一起被带到这里，但都已经在这儿待了足够长的时间。

起初是大致每月一次的频率，他会和先寇布在恰好一起结束工作的晚上相约过夜，至于住在谁那里，全看当晚他们小酌的酒馆离谁的住所更近。之后逐渐变成每半月一次，下班后一起去光顾喝酒时推荐给对方的街头小馆或是路边摊。再之后就变成每周一次乃至更频繁，如若恰好赶上周五，那么意味着之后两天他们大概也会整日待在一起，杨威利喜欢在家中度过休息日，但如果他们住在了先寇布那里，次日便会上街逛逛，或是看场电影。

偶尔也像这样，把本该在公司内解决的工作带回某一方家里，伴着红茶与有一搭没一搭的絮语闲聊慢慢处理。“我开电视会打扰你工作吗？”杨威利窝进沙发中时这么问，然后看见盘膝坐在地板上敲着键盘的先寇布摇了摇头，便放心地把频道换成最近颇受他青睐的答题节目，顺便撕开一包薯片。

于是半个小时之后先寇布揉着脖子回头，映入眼帘的是黑发Omega单手撑头侧卧在沙发上，一边凝视着电视屏幕一边往嘴巴里丢着薯片的慵懒身姿。“……好像个大叔一样。”他忍俊不禁地评价，话音刚落就被杨威利塞过来的薯片堵住嘴。“我本来就是大叔的年纪了。”年轻的上司不悦地轻哼，大概是最近频繁的催婚电话让他对年纪的话题变得敏感，话里不由得夹枪带棒：“在这方面，我可比自己的某些下属要有自觉得多。”

“是在下失言了，您明明风华正茂。将要率先步入中年的反而是比您年长的我。”先寇布聪明地改口，话毕得到了戳在唇缝上的第二次投喂，这次是奖赏。他笑起来，爬上沙发挤到杨威利的身后把人捞在怀里。课长先生非常满意这个温暖的人肉靠垫，身子向后蹭了蹭，把脑袋枕在Alpha健实宽阔的胸膛上。

“我觉得这题的答案是A。”杨威利没有继续纠结关于年纪的讨论，再次把注意力转向节目：“你说呢？”

“我现在就可以断言您猜错了。应该是C。”先寇布埋首，将鼻尖蹭进Omega柔软丰茂的黑发间深吸，只留双眼睛瞥向屏幕：“您一向不擅长体育竞技类的问题，就算是瞎蒙，准头也实在太差了。”

自打杨威利突然迷上问答节目以来，他们每周都有一个晚上要这样度过。节目结束的时间是夜里十一点，洗漱沐浴后便已接近凌晨，为了次日不耽误工作，只得潦草地帮彼此用手发泄过就相拥而眠。有次看电视时先寇布躺在沙发里睡着，后半夜被肩颈的酸痛弄醒，才发现调成静音的电视不知在黑暗中沉默闪烁了多久，而杨威利正姿势别扭地蜷在他怀中酣睡。“真不好意思，我也想帅气地把你抱回床上，但我实在没那个力气。”次日睡醒后的Omega这样解释：“不过留你一个人睡沙发，未免也太可怜了点。”

相约共度的夜晚从性爱开始，又不知从何时起变得不只有性。模棱两可的相处更像是情人约会与挚友交往的事项合并，虽然他们在一起时从不谈情说爱，亦不会单纯地盖着被子聊天。

突兀的电话铃声撕破轻松闲适的电视时间，杨威利爬起来去够手机时先寇布看了一眼表，内心感慨这电话还真是卡着普通人的睡眠时间来，简直恶意到让人心生逆反。大概也就只有杨威利这样的好脾性能做到每次接电话时都态度礼貌，不卑不亢，因而才招来对方得寸进尺。如果换了先寇布，定然早已忍不住倾尽脑内词库中最刻毒的嘲讽，让自己变成让所有客服都不敢招惹的烫手山芋。

臂弯中因为少了Omega的身体变得有些空落，先寇布顺手扯过一个靠枕搂在怀里，无声注视着杨威利接电话时皱起的眉毛。这样下去不是办法，锲而不舍的电话已经持续了两个月，长此以往，没准杨威利会产生参加匹配应付了事的想法。然后是被安排见面，因为好奇心决定看看对方是什么样的人，才发现尝试了解一个友善的陌生人并没那么可怕。接着就这么一步步被说服、妥协，最终半推半就地迈入婚姻。

他们身边这样的例子实在是太多了。

“你真的愿意一直这样下去吗，杨？”先寇布突然问。

杨威利刚挂掉电话，闻言愣了愣，看向Alpha的眼神泻出惊诧，似乎没能马上判断出他问话的动机。“我的意思是，”先寇布也意识到那问法显得有些缺乏安全感，纠缠不清向来不是这个Alpha的习惯，于是出言补充：“你准备一直接受这种骚扰吗？”

“我在网上看到的说法是，只要挺过第一年就会被彻底放弃了。毕竟每年适龄匹配的公民那么多，政府的人力资源再膨胀也终究有限。”杨威利垂下眼睛，被刘海遮挡着的眉眼看不清表情，只在话间掺入无可奈何的叹息：“我很久之前就做好这种准备了。”

“其实你接受也无妨。”先寇布鬼使神差道：“反正只要挺过试婚期，以后就彻底自由了。”

“这种馊主意果然很有阁下的风格。”杨威利居然笑了，端起茶几上的红茶啜饮。看电视时被忽略已久的半杯饮料早已冷透，变涩的口感让Omega皱了皱眉，再开口时口吻也仿佛被冷茶浸过，带着冰凉的恼意：“好啊，那我就去试试吧。跟陌生人同居一年也不错，万一对方是个好人，就这样喜欢上对方也算皆大欢喜。”

即使那话语只是再明显不过的赌气，也绝非先寇布想听到的回答。并不高明的建议原本只是想求得一个反驳，直到无心惹恼对方才发觉这样的试探实在有点幼稚。“抱歉，我没有别的意思。”Alpha斟酌着词句，试图在安抚Omega情绪的同时把话题走向拉回正轨，舌头却在紧要关头不听使唤，违背意志地提出一个比刚才还要糟糕的建议：

“那要跟我结婚吗？”他迎着杨威利诧异的眼光脱口而出：“只要你变成已婚人士，就不会再接到任何骚扰电话了。”

为了防止不愿参与匹配的公民想出"假结婚"这样的昏招，政府规定适龄公民如果选择在收到匹配通知后与他人自由组建家庭，也必须等待一整年才能获得离婚的自由。这算是试婚期的另一种存在形式，虽然较为少见，但也不是没有人选择这种方式。

视线尽头中杨威利的嘴唇动了动，几乎要形成的词汇的口型看不出是同意还是拒绝，犹豫片刻又抿住双唇，到底没有出声。先寇布盯着他，发出隆隆噪音的心脏已让他听不清电视的声音，这话刚出口时于他而言还是个玩笑，但他知道如果杨威利在此时点头，他一定会将其变作现实。

“……别开玩笑了。”最后黑发Omega错开视线，擅自将Alpha刚才的话贴上戏言的标签，疲惫地挠了挠头发：“我约你来不是为了聊这种话题的，华尔特。”

你约我来也不是为了看电视节目的，但我们还是那么做了。先寇布腹诽，却没有反驳出口，弯起唇弓露出个歉意的笑，从善如流地把上司扯进自己的怀里。

“那就别去想那些事了，我们来做点正事。”他说，五指游弋进杨威利的睡衣下摆。对方没有闪躲，配合地放松躯体，阖眸接受Alpha缱绻的吻。

无论产生过什么样亲昵的错觉，他们的关系仍然只能停留于性事。

但如果仅仅是这种东西的话。

先寇布叹息着，泄愤般把自己深深埋进上司的身体。

——如果他想要的仅仅是这种东西，大可不必两年来都只纠结于杨威利这一个人。

-

被先寇布偶然撞破身体秘密的那个晚上，于杨威利而言是一场跌宕起伏的梦。前半截是充斥恐惧与不安的噩梦，却因Alpha极尽体贴的温柔对待变为令人不敢惦念的美梦，之后的几天只要不慎想起，那些被男人耐心吻咬过的痕迹就泛起躁动的幻痛。

那晚具体是怎样的结束的，先失去意识的Omega自然无法说清，以至于次日醒来时见被褥整洁，周身清爽，还以为自己真的只是以同事为幻想对象做了个出格的旖梦。但双脚踩到地面时腰身的酸痛确实不是幻觉，杨威利扶着墙壁挪进客厅里，闻到厨房中传来的食物香气。

“您的冰箱除了冰镇空气之外简直毫无用处，于是我自作主张，出门采购了一些食材。”他英俊又可靠的下属把一盘三明治搁在餐桌上，顺便替他拉开了椅子。杨威利站在原地，犹豫着在吃早饭前他们是否该好好谈谈，然后先寇布替他端上了冒着热气的红茶——手艺生涩，但很有天赋。当他在心底如此评价时，发觉自己已经坐在餐桌前了。

“……你都会给一夜情的对象准备早餐吗？”烂透的开场白。杨威利说完就把额头埋进手掌，趁着先寇布折返回了厨房，双手用力拍了拍自己的脸，试图让还沉浸在宿醉中犯迷糊的神识清醒一点。

“原则上来说，我不会在对方家里过夜。”先寇布端着另一份早餐，含笑坐在他面前：“但考虑到我现在掌握着您的秘密，如果就这么一走了之，您恐怕会感到不安的。”

“你真体贴。”杨威利干巴巴地回答。不可否认的是，当他看见Alpha在他厨房中忙碌的背影那刻，悬着的心确实落回了腹中。简易三明治的味道称不上有多好，但在已经成了公司楼下便利超市名誉股东的杨威利眼里，已经是难得的美味。只是当时他还没有想到，这个男人日后也会如打败了微波炉食品的新鲜早餐一样，成为他人生中另一个奢侈却又无法戒除的存在。

“其实我无意在公司中隐瞒这件事，身为Omega并不丢人，现在也早就不是那种社会了。”待填饱了肚子，杨威利也终于组织好语言，用温度恰好的红茶把最后一口食物送进腹中：“但你现在也该知道了，我的体质很特殊……被误会成Beta也是没办法的事，如果非要解释，事情反而会变得更麻烦。”

“恕我直言，您昨晚未免也太轻率了一点。连自己身体的状况都不清楚，就敢带人回家过夜。”先寇布皱起眉毛，口气严肃起来：“如果昨晚跟您回来的不是我，您或许会受伤，甚至被强行标记。难以想象，您居然会有这么失策的时候。”

“所以，”杨威利啜着茶，抬眸轻轻瞥了Alpha一眼：“你是在炫耀自己无懈可击的自制力吗？”  
先寇布给他不冷不热地噎了一下，一时语塞，思忖着自己是否多管闲事时对上Omega微弯的黑瞳，才发觉这只是个玩笑。彼此对视少顷，忽地同时撇开视线低声发笑，杨威利郑重其事地搁下茶杯，有点局促地摸了摸鼻尖。

“玩笑到此为止。我很感激你愿意体谅这一切，先寇布。”他低声说，没有提及昨晚的鬼迷心窍完全源于对方身上馥郁的白兰地香气。也没有提及如若有着这股气味的人不是对方，或许昨晚他就不会在玄关里鼓起勇气闭上眼睛。

“……我也很庆幸，昨晚送我回来的人是你。”

如果刻意忽略杨威利面对那个Alpha时难以言喻的心虚，此后的日子里，他们之间都可说相安无事。先寇布仍会在擦肩而过时故意将脸孔凑向他的后颈，鼻尖却不再如过去般一触即离地走个玩笑的形式，而是悬停在那里超过一秒，切实地呼吸着他微弱但确实存在红茶气息。

温热的鼻息喷洒在肌肤上，难免勾起多余的回忆，忍不住在睡梦中温习那个晚上男人萦绕在他耳根的深重喘息。某个深夜里杨威利猛然惊醒，发觉身后难以启齿的位置一片湿润，这才肯承认自己对先寇布抱有的根本不是什么心虚。他已经被教会了何为欲求，每次那个Alpha接近身边时攥紧他心脏的慌乱感或许是饥饿，而他必须得想办法喂饱自己。

于是杨威利谋划了一场本应不存在的加班。

隔天的催婚电话打来时，距那场不太愉快的试婚期讨论已经过了十几个小时。先寇布也在场，本是来给上司递交资料顺便讨论几句工作，谈话却突然被电话铃声打断。

杨威利看了一眼手机屏幕，用口型对下属无声说了一句“抱歉”，然后接起电话。客套敷衍的回应已经快要成了烙在舌根的肌肉记忆，如今杨威利习惯了这样的电话，竟也渐渐不觉得有多烦人，反正嘴上礼貌地应付个几句，也不必真的走心。

“可是，您就真的不感到好奇吗？”电话那端的工作人员却突然改变了话术：“哪怕来看看与您相配的另一半长什么样也好啊。”

杨威利沉默着攥紧了手机。

他暗暗叹息，猜测着如果听到这句劝告的仍是那个生涩而不识欲望的自己，恐怕真的会被勾起好奇。可两年的时间实在太过漫长，足够他悄无声息地学会很多事。他早已在无数次深夜情事的教导下打开感官，逐渐闻得到周围的信息素，也在先寇布的耐心指导和掩护下学会自如收放自身的气味。他的体质已经恢复正常，与一个普通的Omega无异，如果说有什么人能与他相配，除了这个教会他一切本能之事的Alpha，杨威利实在想不出第二人选。

何况昨天晚上，这个Alpha还对他提出了一个诱人至极的建议。

“谢谢关心，但我确实不怎么好奇。”杨威利说完，飞快地把电话挂断，抬眼时猝不及防撞进了先寇布凝视着自己的专注眼睛。

“虽然不知道对方说了什么。”Alpha说着，抬手松了松领带，似乎想让紧绷的领口透透气：“我差点以为你要被说动了。”

“你希望我被说动吗？”杨威利反问，话一出口又觉得自己的反应未免太尖锐，懊悔地捏紧手指。他们不应该在这种话题上屡次闹不愉快，对于一个已经到了被催婚年纪的人来说，因为对方暧昧不明的态度被牵动情绪实在有点失态。

先寇布没有立刻回答，站在原地垂眸盯着杨威利遮住眉目的额发。

难以被定义的关系在彼此的有意维护下保持了整整两年。如果不是被如期而至的匹配通知提醒，他们之间其实不存在任何真正的牵绊，先寇布险些就要把每周近似约会的那些夜晚当作是理所当然。昨晚轻率的提议当然是一时冲动，但这冲动的源头却让Alpha在辗转反侧间对自己坦然。无论眼下他和杨威利之间到底算什么，他都没办法接受旁人取代自己，与黑发Omega一起度过那些温存的夜晚。

“我昨晚没有在开玩笑，杨。”先寇布答非所问，难得没有在公司里对上司使用敬语：“希望你能认真考虑一下，是否要选择跟我结婚。”

他说完，在杨威利震惊到失语的反应中兀自拿起已经盖好章的文件，顿了顿又补充一句：“在你考虑好之前，除了工作之外我会尽量少出现在你面前，以免干扰你的判断……那么，回见。”

办公室门被关上的轻响把杨威利从石化魔法中唤醒，他一团乱麻的脑内嗡嗡作响，半天才捋清楚刚才先寇布究竟都跟他说了什么。

热度后知后觉攀上耳尖，杨威利感到一阵呼吸困难，低头把发烫的脸颊贴上冰凉的桌面，密集的心跳声越来越响，直至充满耳畔。

这个Alpha本该是世上最懂得浪漫的男人。

但他刚才听到的，一定是全世界最糟糕的求婚。

-

杨威利踏入茶水间时，看见先寇布正把喝空的纸杯捏成一团，丢进垃圾桶里。

黑发Omega愣了愣，总觉得他们已经许久没有过这样的照面，但事实上，距离这个Alpha上次在办公室里跟他求婚，只过了一个星期而已。

“课长。”先寇布客气地跟上司打过招呼，顺手替杨威利拿下放在架子上的红茶。印着精致彩绘的铁盒被递至眼下，杨威利仍在恍惚，一时忘记立刻伸手去接。于是Alpha缩回手，毫不介意地自顾自拧开盒盖，主动替满怀心事的Omega承担下冲泡红茶的工作。

“抱歉。”杨威利回过神来，没有接近先寇布的身边，就这么靠在门边的玻璃墙上看着男人的背影：“麻烦你了。”

“算不上麻烦。”Alpha轻描淡写的声音与纯净水注入茶壶的轻响交织在一处：“毕竟我已经很熟练了。”

长段使人无所适从的沉默之后，先寇布将茶壶搁上电磁加热台，按下定时按钮。这就算是完成了全部的准备步骤，两分钟之后，课长先生就能享用到新鲜煮沸的红茶了。

自始自终都没人提起那个下午的求婚，先寇布似乎准备将他的保证贯彻到底，不用任何游说或亲密的举止来干扰杨威利的判断。他离开茶水间，留给杨威利一方独处思考的空间和一壶浓度完美的红茶。提供这项服务于他而言确实已经足够熟稔，尽管两年前，杨威利还会挑剔地抱怨他煮出的红茶总是太淡了。

没有了以往略带促狭的笑侃与那些心照不宣的调情，但也不至于疏离到形同陌路。这仿佛是某种预习，如果他们模棱两可的关系从哪日开始突然终止，这大概就是两人未来最合适的相处方式。这感觉当然令人焦虑，毕竟没人能在享受过色味俱佳的飨宴之后，还能忍受终日清汤寡水。

但这也不是“我中意的对象正好向我求婚了”那么简单的事。

说到底，组建家庭这件事，从来不在他们任何一方原本的人生规划里。

既没有对婚姻的憧憬也并不算完全抵触，虽未特意从人生列表中删除，却被排在了可有可无的最末等。来自周遭的刻板印象始终将杨威利当作《姻缘法》的拥趸，先寇布也曾是其中之一，直到他们混熟到了混淆彼此卧室与床榻的地步。

看似充满诱惑力的提议实则相当不切实际，冒失到令人反复疑心对方是否只是头脑一热。又或是什么可笑的骑士精神作祟，所谓的求婚只是以友人身份提出的好心搭救——但这也不太可能，先寇布早已熟知他的一切，不至于认为他脆弱到连区区的骚扰电话都无法承受。

回了办公室后的一整个下午，杨威利都心烦意乱，反正晚上没有约会，便也无所谓工作效率，如此倦怠应付的结果是比打卡时间晚了一个小时才得以离开办公室。杨威利脑中正兴味索然地盘算晚上吃些什么，一转头却见先寇布坐在公共办公区的门口玩手机。“我在等您，课长。”Alpha没给他任何揣测的机会，抬眼时见上司终于打算下班，直接开门见山：“我上周把硬盘落在您那里了，里面有些东西周末得用，恐怕等不及托您周一带来。”

他这话逻辑完整到无懈可击，连一丝让杨威利产生多余期待的漏洞也没有。

以往杨威利加班的日子，若是两人有约，先寇布便会留在办公室里等他下班。久而久之事情就变得本末倒置，加班的夜晚最后总变为突如其来的约会，Alpha说这算是犒劳课长先生工作的辛苦，陪他在就近的店里小酌一杯。

这样的晚上当然以做爱收尾，毕竟这才是他们每次邀约的真正目的。

杨威利突然想起，不带丝毫企图地把先寇布带回家里，这还是第一次。

一找到东西就开门送客未免显得生疏，即便是对待普通同事，也太不近人情。“要留下吃个饭再走吗？”杨威利坐在沙发扶手上，注视着先寇布把搁在茶几夹层的硬盘收进提包里，佯装已经忘记他们回来路上看到的漫天阴云。“您只是不想自己吃外卖而已吧？”Alpha失笑，侧目瞥了一眼窗外被积雨云压暗的天空，沉吟片刻，终究点了点头：“那么，让我们看看您的冰箱里还有什么吧。”

被冷落许久的冰箱回报给两人的是长满霉菌的蔬菜。先寇布上次来过夜时顺便带来了大约三天份的食材，眼下已经尽数变质了。杨威利踮起脚尖，隔着Alpha的肩膀看到冰箱里的惨状，心虚地开口：“要不还是吃外卖吧？”

先寇布没有做声，动手把冰箱里黏糊糊的食材们清理进垃圾袋，然后才打开壁橱，从里面找到几盒速食面。“来吧，让属下感受一下您的待客之道。”他把它们一股脑塞进杨威利怀里：“总不至于连这个都要我来煮吧？”

“……你对我家未免熟悉得过分了。”杨威利不情愿地小声咕哝，开始动手准备热水：“这样会让这个房子真正的主人很没面子。”

先寇布笑了笑，没接他的话，转头从厨房的窗户看向窗外。

“啊。”他发出一声愉悦的感叹：“开始下雨了。”

一场裹挟着滚滚春雷的暴雨毫无意外地把先寇布困在了杨威利的家中，如果他能够及早离开，或许完全可以避免，但谁也没有主动提起这种可能。两人席地坐在茶几边敷衍着晚餐，电视里在播放晚间新闻，屏幕最下方的红色滚动带里反复播放着提醒广大市民注意安全的气象预警。

“这种天气，出门会很危险的。”杨威利垂眼盯着面汤里鸣门卷粉红色的圆心，用塑料叉子把它拨来拨去：“你要住下来吗，华尔特？”

“也好。”沉默少顷，先寇布低声答话：“如果没有给你添麻烦的话。”

杨威利注意到，这次Alpha没有继续对他使用敬语。

没有答题节目的夜里，杨威利选择躺在沙发里看书。先寇布盘腿坐在地板上看夜间的电影放映节目，顺便打开一罐早先屯在杨威利家冰箱里的啤酒。二氧化碳争先恐后挤出罐口的喷气声引得杨威利侧目，他盯着先寇布无意间靠在自己髋侧的后脑勺，没来由地想起冰箱里的啤酒还剩下好几罐，若不是保质期够长，恐怕也逃不了被放置到腐坏的命运。

毕竟他从来都不喜欢啤酒，除非是在对方的舌尖上尝到。

正如杨威利任性地敌视着每个工作日的清晨，但却无可救药地依赖上先寇布替他准备的早餐。又如他厌烦那些没完没了的加班，却又隐秘地期待着随后相约独处的夜晚。

就像杨威利对婚姻二字至今也没有任何实感。

但如果对象是这个名叫华尔特·冯先寇布的男人，他好像真的开始忍不住对“伴侣”这种关系，生出一些忐忑的向往来。

没留神捧着书发呆了实在太久，杨威利半个字也没能看进去，待脑中感觉到了困意时，电视上的电影似乎也已经到了尾声。“你在看什么片子？”他把手里的书搁在沙发背上，坐起身来随口搭话。先寇布闻言回头瞧他，双唇动了动正要作答，视线中Omega的脸孔猛然被白光照亮，室内的日光灯随之明灭闪动，电视发出一声电流障碍的轻响，整个室内倏然陷入漆黑之中。  
两秒钟后，窗外炸响一串震耳欲聋的雷声。

他们都被这难得一见的响雷震住，一时忘记出声。杨威利怔忪良久，才想起必须去把电闸关掉，还未来得及起身，就被一把攥住手腕。

“如果现在给我一个选择，再也不见你或者迎娶你，我会选择娶你。”先寇布一字一句地缓声说着，低沉流淌的话音在黑暗中精准无误地攫紧Omega狂跳的心脏：“这也许听起来浪漫得荒诞，但很多人结婚的理由比这还少。”

杨威利狠狠屏住了呼吸。

窗外急风骤雨疯狂敲打玻璃，密集的噪音竟也不如他此时狂暴的心跳声吵闹。被先寇布握在掌中的一截腕子沁满细汗，失速的脉搏恐怕早已将他的慌张出卖，本应赶紧说些什么缓和气氛，紧绷的声带却挤不出任何声响。他沉默了太久，亦紧张太久，以至于在幻觉中听到一声无可奈何的轻叹。那必定只是错觉，杨威利惶恐地想着，先寇布怎么可能发出这样挫败的叹息呢。

“如果刚才没有停电的话，台词本该放到这一句的。”Alpha的声音再次响起，温和的笑音听上去毫无情绪波动的端倪：“您不是问我在看什么片子吗？是《Before Sunrise》，一个不切实际的浪漫故事。”

“华尔特。”杨威利突然道：“不要在这种时候对我用敬语。”

这次他没有听错，先寇布的确发出了一声长长的、疲惫的叹息。“那我应该怎么做？”他低声问，摸黑从地板上起身，并肩坐在杨威利的身边：“怎么做才不会让你感觉到压力？”  
你的求婚就是我最大的压力源。杨威利在心底小声抱怨，也跟着深深叹气，自暴自弃地歪头枕上Alpha的肩膀。

“我不知道该怎么说，华尔特。我们除了在床上之外甚至没有接过吻，却突然必须要开始考虑结婚的事，你不觉得这很荒谬吗？”不知是黑暗消减了必须面对面摊牌的尴尬，还是Alpha坚实的肩膀支撑起杨威利坦率相待的勇气，纠结了数日的话语甫一出口，竟奇迹般变得流畅起来：

“更荒谬的是，我居然真的对这个提议动心了。因为对象是你，华尔特，如果我最终决定答应，不是因为那些骚扰电话或者是什么可笑的义务，仅仅因为对我提出这个建议的人是你。”

“我很荣幸。”他听见先寇布轻轻笑了一声：“所以你什么还没打算答应我？”

“我得知道你求婚的动机。”杨威利闷声道：“我需要确定这不是你的一时冲动，或者同情。”

“如果我说这里完全没有冲动的成分，恐怕你也不会相信。”先寇布道。他不再故作轻松地谑笑，伸出手臂将杨威利的腰圈进怀里。Omega没有躲开，顺势将额头蹭向Alpha的颈窝，接着他才从彼此紧贴的胸膛中发现，先寇布的心跳同样悬在一个紧张的频率。

“但我不会只因为一时冲动，就对任何人都提出这种建议。如果你非要追究其中的动机……”Alpha说着，低头将鼻尖埋入杨威利散发着淡淡红茶甜香的蓬松发顶：“我只是对你提到的那种可能性心动了。我是说，关于结局或许会皆大欢喜的那部分。”

“你是不是搞反了什么。”杨威利不禁失笑：“我们难道要等结婚之后再去探索谈恋爱的可能吗？”

“你愿意尝试一下把这两种事项合并吗？”先寇布认真道，不自觉收拢的臂弯将怀中的Omega拥得更紧：“试婚期有整整一年时间，足够我把你追到手了。”

哪需要一年的时间那么夸张。那充满信心的发言现在就足以让杨威利面颊充血，耳尖滚烫，Omega湿润的甜味倏然在空气中层层扩散，擅自将他全部的喜悦与赧然抖落一地，再也无处躲藏。

“……那就让我们给彼此一个机会吧。”他小声说，耻于将头从先寇布的怀中抬起，便埋着头胡乱去摸索对方的手指，彼此指尖相触，Alpha立刻将指节穿过他的指缝，牢固地十指紧扣。

“华尔特。”杨威利念着这个即将晋升为他伴侣的名字，轻柔而郑重地开口：“我们结婚吧。”

-

翌日上午才一起去珠宝店挑选过结婚戒指，下午两人便事不宜迟地赶到了最近的结婚登记处，以免事情拖沓太久，会变得夜长梦多。

政府婚育部门的办公楼只有两层高，他们在大厅里驻足查看指示牌，见登记处的位置在一楼走廊尽头的转角后，而办公楼的整个二楼则为公民提供基因匹配的化验服务。

“说起来，你不是问过我，那天我差点被什么说动吗？”杨威利抬起头，注视向通往二楼的阶梯：“当时对方在电话里问我，想不想知道跟我匹配的另一半长什么样子——老实说，我那时候确实挺好奇的。”

“那真是非常抱歉，你恐怕只能打消这种好奇了。”先寇布佯作不悦地轻哼一声，抬手极富占有欲地搂住Omega的腰身，一把将人带进怀里：“我可不会大度到放任你在这种时候跑去参加匹配。”

“没关系，我现在已经不在乎那个了。”杨威利笑出声，明知这人在同自己演戏，仍乖巧地主动握住Alpha的手，指尖悄悄拨过人无名指根那一圈温热的金属：

“毕竟，我还是比较喜欢自己亲手挑选的Alpha。”


End file.
